Useless to Resist
by Simple Heart
Summary: The team is pinned down and seperated. McKay is injured and Sheppard learns that life may or may not give and take away. Warning contains slash McKay/Sheppard.


Hey I'm back and once again it's a different fandom. :P I've been a fan of SGA for awhile but the end of the series sparked my muses so I went on a SGA McKay/Sheppard writing spree. Don't worry though I do have a NCIS story written. I just have to put on the finishing touches and I'll post it.

This is my first SGA and McShep story so hopefully their not too ooc. If they are please let me know and I'll try to change it. It was originally going to be a 500 words drabble for the Slash the Drabble community on LJ for the prompt Bitter(Sweet). It kind of evolved into 631-ish words and I didn't post in time so here it is. I kind of like it and thought you might too so here you go…

Disclaimer" Stagate Atlantis and the characters within do not belong to me. The only thing I own is the story line.

Kindly Beta'd by Angelic Prophecy

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"How you doin' there Rodney?"

"Fine I think, I can't really feel much right now"

"Just hold on"

Sheppard watched as the scientist took labored breaths. One color filled his vision. Red.

They'd been on their way back to the gate when a whole group of natives had ambushed them, positive the off worlders were the reason behind a sudden wraith culling. Needless to say they weren't too happy with him or his crew. All of them been separated and pinned down, he'd called for backup but the natives had some pretty big guns for being a pre-industrial race; and the reinforcements were unable to make it to the stranded Lantians. Somewhere along the way McKay had been hit, and he'd already lost a large amount of blood.

"Lorne come in" he barked into his radio.

"Yes sir?"

"How close is that jumper to getting here?" he asked scanning the forest for any threats.

"I'm sorry sir, but they're still taking heavy fire. We've managed to stop most of the uprising but it'll still be a little while" Lorne's voice told him apologetically.

Sheppard let a soft curse slip between his lips before glancing over his shoulder at the injured scientist.

Red contrasted sharply with ashen skin.

"McKay doesn't have that much time. Hurry!" he snapped, fear twisting his stomach.

At this rate Rodney would be dead before they even managed to make it to the gate.

"Got it sir"

"Good. Sheppard out" he clicked off the radio, and sat back on his haunches sighing.

He could hear the far off sounds of gunfire and energy weapons. It looked like Teyla and Ronon had managed to draw most of the fight away from them, hopefully increasing their chances of getting McKay out in time.

Someone softly calling his name caught his attention.

"Yeah Rodney?" he replied turning around and making his way back to where the injured man was lying.

"I need to tell you something…"

"It'd better not be goodbye" he warned.

"It's not, now come a little closer. It's getting hard to talk", Rodney shallowly gasped.

John obediently moved closer leaning down so he was almost face to face with him.

"Just a little closer"

Now Sheppard was only a few inches from the scientist.

"I've wanted to do this for awhile now, but I never really felt it was the right time. Right now though, seems to be a good time as any" McKay said softly.

Sheppard watched him, confused and slightly wary of Rodney's words.

McKay suddenly leaned forward, weak hands grabbing the material of Sheppard's vest, and kissed him.

Sheppard's mind went blank, then exploded and the next thing he knew he was kissing back. It wasn't until he tasted blood that he was able to get control and pull away. Rodney's eyes were searching his as he felt those hands slowly letting go of his vest. He quickly scanned the scientist for any changes, and alarmingly found McKay was having a hard time breathing.

"That better have not been a goodbye" John growled, looking at the now red soaked bandages that covered the wound.

"It wasn't" Rodney gasped.

"Colonel!"

Sheppard quickly grabbed his radio, "Go ahead".

"The natives are fleeing, and the jumper's heading your way. A medical team is waiting for you guys when you get through the gate" Lorne's voice informed him.

"Alright got it" he said.

"Rodney! Stay with me!"

""Don't… worry… 'bout… Kiss was…beginning… not done…yet" He could barely hear the whispered words.

He had no choice but to sit and watch McKay's eyes drift closed. Where the hell was that jumper?!

Man this was bittersweet.

"You'd better make good on that promise buddy" he said, scooping Rodney's limp form into his arms and running towards the jumper as it appeared.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A dying man needs to die, as a sleepy man needs to sleep, and there comes a time when it is wrong, as well as useless, to resist.  
**Stewart Alsop**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**So there you go. Hopefully it wasn't too bad. If you want to read the 500 word version, it's on my LJ account, the link is on my Bio page. Also I've finished my other SGA McShep story but I have a feeling that Rodney's out of character in it and I could really use someone to read it and tell me if I need to change anything, and I could use help for any other future SGA stories that I'm sure I will write. If you're interested just let me know. It'd be appreciated. ^.^;**

**Simple Heart**

**Don't forget to R&R!!**


End file.
